


2:27AM

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kid Dr. Xeno, Kid Stanley Snyder, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: …и будет полный эффект нормальных детей на ночёвке, не хватает только домика на дереве и компьютерных стрелялок.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 8





	2:27AM

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Стэн проводил у Ксено чуть ли не больше времени, чем у себя. Дом уже знал, знал спальню Ксено, его кабинет-лабораторию — в девять-то лет, — знал небольшую комнату под крышей, переоборудованную в домашнюю обсерваторию, и уже с закрытыми глазами ориентировался в мастерской. Он часто здесь бывал и не раз оставался с ночёвкой — почти каждые выходные, а что мать прикидывалась, что у неё сердечный приступ всякий раз, когда Стэн не шёл с ней в воскресенье в церковь — так это её проблемы, раз за последние сто с лишним таких приступов не померла — то никакая холера её и не возьмёт, сколько бы ни стенала. 

С Ксено было комфортно. Хоть говорить, хоть молчать — иногда Стэн после уроков ждал, пока Ксено закончит свои дела в школьной лаборатории, обычно успевая за это время сделать всю домашку — тоже неплохо, кстати, — и Ксено иногда ему подсказывал, хотя и был занят своими экспериментами, — и его совершенно не смущало ни молчание, ни бормотание Ксено, комментирующего себе под нос всё происходящее. Для Стэна это было в новинку. Что с кем-то может быть комфортно молчать. Успеваемость у него, кстати, повысилась — пусть даже только немного, Стэн ведь ни на что особо не претендовал — ему было вполне достаточно очень среднего балла, просто чтобы не грозили отчислением, — просто реже забывал выполнить заданное. Может, потому учителя и не лезли со своими исключительно ценными советами, суть которых, если отбросить все красивости, сводилась к «не лезь к надежде нашей школы где-нибудь когда-нибудь засветиться, вдруг ты дурно на него повлияешь». Может, в том числе и поэтому Ксено в школе только с ним и общался. Стэн бы совсем не удивился. 

Не то чтобы Ксено сам стремился общаться с кем-либо, кроме него.

Ксено было интересно всё. Он стремился узнать обо всём, понять всё, разобрать на составляющие, изучить и собрать заново. Вещи, явления, людей. Самого Стэна, пожалуй, тоже — и Стэн с некоторыми оговорками пускал его даже к себе в голову. Куда уж ближе. В голову или в гипотетическую душу Ксено он не лез, но, как ему думалось, понимал достаточно неплохо — тяжело не научиться понимать человека, с которым проводишь почти всё своё время. Хотя родители так и не научились. 

Сегодня после школы они сразу отправились к Ксено — Стэн даже не заглядывал домой, даром что пройти было чисто символически — как из тромбона пальнуть. Не хотелось даже время тратить. Тем более, мать наверняка опять завела бы свою шарманку про «науку от лукавого», Стэн бы снова устроил ей сердечный приступ номер сто хренадцать, и настроение было бы подпорчено. 

А так они целый вечер провели в мастерской, попеременно пачкая руки то канифолью, то крошками печенья, Стэн возился с древним и сентиментально любимым Моссбергом, в очередной раз его реанимируя, Ксено — со своим оружием судного дня, чередовали сосредоточенное сопение с неумолкающей болтовнёй, а как стемнело — Ксено почти бегом потащил его в обсерваторию и прочитал лекцию о химсоставе метеоров. Стэн уловил не всё, но, кажется, из толчёного метеорита получилась бы какая-нибудь хорошо продающаяся… то ли БАД, то ли байда, какая-нибудь дрянь, короче, всё самое редкое из таблицы Менделеева. Ксено, правда, сказал, что есть метеориты — занятие исключительно неблагодарное, потенциально опасное и чреватое несварением, отравлением и побоями от геологов. А где-то в промежутке между мастерской и обсерваторией, примерно в перерыве на непроизносимый чай с какой-то не менее непроизносимой и одурительно пахнущей выпечкой, к ним заглянула мать Ксено — невысокая светловолосая женщина с рассеянным взглядом за тоненькими стёклами дизайнерских очков, поприветствовала и полушутливо попросила ненароком не взорвать дом. Отец — долговязый и очень худой, с цепкими чёрными глазами и мелкими чертами лица, ограничился сухим кивком, после чего они уехали — «ужин с деловыми партнёрами», пояснил Ксено. 

Метеоры и их трагическое сгорание в мезосфере оказались очень кстати, чтобы заглушить неуместные мысли. Пожалуй, Стэн любил зачастую стремящиеся к бесконечности рассказы Ксено, даже если не всё понимал. Особенно когда нужно было отвлечься.

Спать они пошли около двух — можно было бодрствовать и дольше, но Ксено, закоренелый жаворонок, уже откровенно клевал носом, то и дело норовя наставить себе фингал об окуляр телескопа. Кажется, его родители к тому времени уже успели вернуться и тоже пойти спать, не тревожа «клуб юных астрономов».

Пожалуй, Стэн тоже устал. Но сон не шёл — хотя гостевая кровать, которую неизменно подготавливали для него в комнате Ксено, а не в гостевой, была удобной, пожалуй, удобнее, чем его собственная, и Ксено мирно посапывал несколькими футами правее, а уснуть всё равно не удавалось. Назойливая, неприятная мысль вилась не то над ухом, не то в мозге, не желая оставлять его в покое. 

Стэн решил всё-таки попытать удачу. 

— Ксено? Не спишь?

— Двадцать семь минут третьего ночи, — исключительно ровным голосом отозвался Ксено, и Стэн ни на секунду не усомнился, что он только что проснулся. Они оба просыпались мгновенно, и сразу готовы были срываться с места в карьер. — Какая мысль тебя тревожит настолько сильно, что требует обсуждения в такой час?

Стэн уткнулся взглядом в стену. Тишина, пустота ночи — звонкая, отражающая эхом самые слабые звуки, — всегда заставляла его чувствовать себя уязвимым. Смешно — Стэн никогда не боялся темноты, наивная страшилка о подкроватных монстрах сдохла в конвульсиях, получив чётко в голову разрывную пулю: любого подкроватного монстра можно попросту пристрелить. А вот тишина… Она оставляла наедине с самим собой. Кто-то боялся чудовищ, теней, летучих мышей, а Стэну не нравилось оставаться тет-а-тет с мыслями. Ксено это так просто объяснял — не то чтобы Стэн его об этом спрашивал, просто как-то прокомментировал, что тишина его раздражает, — что когда мозг не получает информацию извне, когда ему нечем заняться — он начинает разгребать свой внутренний бардак. 

Стэн абсолютно точно не хотел лезть в эти завалы. За те несколько месяцев, что он сдружился с Ксено, он только-только проложил тропинку среди пошатывающихся завалов… всякого, и то, много раз напарывался на неприятное, зарывал его поглубже, чтобы не мозолило глаза, и разгребал дальше. Но не думать о белой обезьяне как-то не получалось — однажды упомянутая, она назойливо лезла в голову. Жила в голове.

Стэн боялся чувствовать себя ненужным. Как дома, например. Потому он так и не любил бывать дома. 

— Стэн?

Разбудил — так хоть пользуйся этим бодрствованием, иначе это уже ни в какие рамки. 

— Твои родители не против того, что мы дружим? — выдавил Стэн и прикусил язык, и метафорически, и буквально. И больно. 

Ксено нашарил ночник, включил его на самое тусклое освещение. Сел, поджав под себя ноги. Нахмурился. 

— Во-первых — я достаточно сознательный человек, чтобы самостоятельно определять свой круг общения, не ориентируясь на мнение других, — отчеканил он. Стэн только кивнул. В этом он не сомневался ни секунды. 

— А во-вторых, — суровый, почти менторский тон Ксено неожиданно смягчился. — Нет, Стэн, они рады. В той мере, в которой они уделяют мне внимание — они рады, что у меня появился человек, который мне близок и дорог. Насколько я понял, они считают мой дефицит социального взаимодействия тревожным знаком и вздохнули с облегчением, сочтя нашу дружбу признаком того, что меня можно считать нормальным ребёнком, без необходимости вмешательства психолога. Чему я, признаться, рад — это была бы такая досадная трата времени. 

— Нормальным ребёнком… Ты же собираешь эту… как её, пушку Гаусса, — буркнул Стэн, решив разобраться в услышанном чуть позже. Но часть касательно отношения к нему самого Ксено он уловил. Это грело. Не то чтобы ему было холодно — с чего бы, если на улице почти по-летнему тепло. Разве что совсем немножко зябко. Просто по-ночному. 

Ксено пожал плечами.

— Рельсотрон. Я не утверждал, что их впечатление обо мне соответствует действительности. Мои родители — неплохие люди, но не думаю, что они в полной мере меня понимают. Даже в малой степени. 

Стэн на несколько секунд затих. «Неплохие люди» от Ксено было очень высокой оценкой. Подавляющее большинство он вполне обоснованно считал троглодитами. 

— Грустно звучит. 

— Мне более чем достаточно того, что меня понимаешь ты, — немедленно отреагировал Ксено. 

Стэн поймал себя на том, что улыбается. С Ксено действительно было комфортно. Вот конкретно ему. Остальные могли сколько угодно сторониться, считать его — их обоих — странными, чудаковатыми или стрёмными, и Ксено, как и сам Стэн, абсолютно точно был не самым дружелюбным человеком на свете, ну так и не всем быть золотистыми ретриверами, должны быть и доберманы. И цвергпинчеры. И к чёрту любить весь мир, растрачиваясь, распыляясь на всякую шваль, если можно привязаться к одному и быть друг для друга лучшими и самыми надёжными. 

— Ты уже не выглядишь таким напряжённым, — подал голос Ксено, нарушив затянувшуюся паузу. — Попустило?

От размышлений о собаках пришлось отвлечься. Хотя собак Стэн любил. 

— Я выглядел напряжённым?

Не то чтобы это было неожиданным. А вот то, что Ксено заметил — вполне. Не то чтобы он отличался особо развитыми социальными навыками или этой… как её… эмпатией. Впрочем, сам Стэн к окружающим был внимателен ровно в той мере, в какой это было необходимо, чтобы не пропустить удар от какой-нибудь мелкой гниды. Ксено был исключением. Ксено вообще был исключением из всех правил, нет, он был совершенно отдельной категорией. 

— Определённо, — с очень серьёзным видом кивнул Ксено. — К тому же, заданный тобой вопрос меня немного встревожил. Не думал, что у тебя были основания для беспокойства на эту тему. И едва ли я тот человек, который может предоставить необходимую эмоциональную отдачу, но на будущее, если будет потребность — я выслушаю и найду наиболее действенный способ разрешения проблемы. 

Улыбка грозила расползтись до затылка, как разошедшаяся застёжка-молния, и тогда голова развалилась бы на половинки.

— Хватит, хватит, у меня сейчас лицо перекосит в карикатуру, и ты во мне разочаруешься, — Стэн с силой потёр лицо ладонями, будто пытаясь вернуть плюс-минус нейтральное выражение. Получалось плохо. 

Ксено сохранял всю возможную невозмутимость человека, разбуженного в половину третьего ночи.

— У тебя очень гармоничные черты лица, поэтому даже сильные эмоции тебя не портят.

— Спасибо, что ли. 

— Пожа… — Ксено закашлялся и недовольно скривился. — Так, нет. Переползай сюда, перешёптываться через всю комнату — слишком сильное напряжение для голосовых складок, — распорядился он и откинул край одеяла. — Только уговор — ноги об меня не греть!

— Даже не собирался, — Стэн упрямиться не стал и немедленно перекочевал вместе с подушкой. — Вообще-то это ты мерзлявый! Двигайся.

— При твоём уровне физических нагрузок нет ничего удивительного, что кровообращение у тебя лучше, а я работник сугубо умственного труда!

— В следующий раз вытащу на пробе… Ты меня позвал об меня греться?!

Стэн стоически сдержался и не стал брыкаться, когда в него самым наглым образом впиявились — хотя ладони и ступни у Ксено были ледяными. Подумаешь, невелика беда. От него ничего не отвалится, а Ксено пригреется и утихнет. И будет полный эффект нормальных детей на ночёвке, не хватает только домика на дереве и компьютерных стрелялок.

— Мне в голову пришла неплохая идея для модификации снайперской винтовки, — сонно пробормотал Ксено, уткнувшись носом ему куда-то под подбородок. Нос у него тоже был холодным. — Сможешь достать?

Нормальные дети, ага. Конечно. 

— М107 подойдёт?

— Идеально. Тогда утром займёмся этим. Спокойной ночи…

«Да какие мы оба, к чёрту, нормальные», — засыпая, думал Стэн. Отлично, максимально спокойно засыпая. 

И нормальность тоже к чёрту.


End file.
